Currently available computing technologies include a variety of user devices, such as mobile telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, and more. Many such devices include a touch screen capable of displaying a virtual interface (e.g., a virtual keyboard) and receiving touch input from a user by way of the virtual interface. The user may input commands and information into the user device by touching locations on the touch screen that correspond to buttons or other features of the virtual interface.
However, the use of virtual interfaces can often include one or more of a variety of inadequacies. For instance, finger size, dexterity, typing habits, usage of a user device, and other factors can vary greatly between users, yet the sizes and dimensions of virtual keyboards and other virtual interface components are typically the same for each user device. So, for example, while the size, positioning, and spacing of the virtual buttons of a particular virtual keyboard might be amenable to one user, the same virtual keyboard configuration might be awkward, tedious, and/or error prone to another user.